dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa
L |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Occupation = Martial Artist Painting Artist|AniName = Lisa|MangaName = Lisa}} Lisa (リーザ, Riiza) is the wife of Adam and the loving mother of Darren. She's also the mother-in-law of Laura and grandmother of Justin, Daniel, David and James. Appearance Lisa is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She's has the blue-plum eyes, light peach complexion and long straight black hair that reaches her hips. Over the course of the series and movies, Lisa had four different hairstyles, as Lisa is unusually small, petite, and very light-weight for her age- another side effect of her condition as a preteen and is far more fragile than she appears. She can really be as a young child due to her short stature but has a muted beauty. Throughout her years, she maintains the appearance of looking like she would easily float away on a breeze. Her bangs are parted in the middle and curved, but do not hide her ears. Her hair falls loose down her back and is well brushed with no ornaments. As a small child, As a young child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Lisa is a kindhearted, quiet, peaceful, compassionate, docile, sweet, innocent, loving, adventurous, polite, romantic, nice and gentle-hearted person. While she did go through an arduous time, her adherence to her parents' spiritual beliefs give her a peaceful spirit and a hopeful innocence. She is reserved and can be awfully shy in front of other people. She is peace-loving, and a deep thinker who will not speak without careful consideration. Lisa used to be more cheerful, open and brighter as a child, engaged in normal conversation, but even as a more talkative child she would still became quiet and bashful especially around strangers. For as long as she can remember, she has always been sensitive to and perceptive of people and nature. After the drastic change in her life, she became guarded, easily frightened, and prone to worry- traits that still follow her to some degree as she ages. Since then, she has learned to be an optimist, but a cautious one. Spirituality has cultivated a philosophical and wise dimension to her thoughts, rendering her mature and sophisticated for her age. Lisa often thinks of others first, and has the memory of her family's past as well as her hope for the future not too far from her mind. Her unusual manner of speech makes her socially awkward at times, softer tone and difficult to understand- sometimes labeled as off-putting. Despite this, she is expressive with non-verbal gestures and can be read by facial expressions or posture. She is rather soft-spoken to preserve her most beautiful singing voice. Any negative emotions from her are usually kept hidden. While she will continue to be polite and motherly, she may display her negative feelings passively (i.e. by ignoring or avoiding). Lisa also proves to be rather frugal. Despite her upbringing, existing as a nomad for many years on subsistence-based living has not allowed her any luxuries or many possessions. She isn't used to, and feels no need for gifts or fancy clothes, etc. Her mannerisms are quite refined due to her clans conservative and traditionalist ways. She treats everyone she meets with polite etiquette and formality. Her rearing also contributes to her poise, obedience, and high regard for others. Due to strict clan rules on behavior and conduct (especially between males and females), and on part of Lisa's drastic lifestyle change where she was left at a young age without a consistent, long-term mother-figure Lisa grew up as a young beautiful teenager, is very innocent and ignorant on given matters of love, (particularly physically intimacy). Biography Background Lisa is born on April 18 of Age 304 and living with her parents in West City through her early childhood when her parents were killed by car accident that she was a 8-years-old, going to the Children's hospital with other kids, who's orphan like herself alone and grew up as a young, sweet, nice and beautiful young woman at the age eighteen. Lisa was a martial artist and beautiful paint artist and at the point of her life, when she's arrived to the West High School since she's meets Adam for the first time; she's like to know that he's the son of Michael Prescott and Katherine Spencer and also the one and only, she's actually falling in love with him after going to the senior prom dance and graduation, she's married him at the age nineteen, as at the young age. In age of 23 and eight months pregnant, she's getting too weak and grew illness to tell Adam that her pregnancy is hurting the Immortality was inside the womb. She's getting too hard to Darren got out of her and she's heard her baby's cry, her son is Darren was born for the first time appears, she's wanted to see him, holding him in her arms to protect him and she's tell Darren that she's loved him so much. She's died giving birth to Darren and Adam raised him on his own. Dragon Ball King Piccolo Wars She's mentioned by Master Roshi, he's said to the others and Shaun that she's died at stressing throughout during the pregnancy weakness a childbirth as she's have giving birth to a baby boy and his name is Darren was born with Immortality. She's holding him in her arms on the hospital bed to confessed her love for her newborn son before she's passed away. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa, her death at childbirth after she's giving birth to her son years ago before the King Piccolo Wars began. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Lisa is appears in Bardock's visions upon her death before the King Piccolo wars begins. Dead Zone She's has been first appears as a young preteen, Cooler's Revenge She's mentioned by her great-great youngest grandson, Shaun, Power Manga and Anime Lisa is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Trivia * Lisa's name means Japanese name (リーザ or Riiza) is in German the meaning of the name Lisa is: Devoted to God. * In American the meaning of the name Lisa is: Devoted to God. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Lisa is: or Elizabeth, from Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Also a diminutive of Bethia (daughter or worshipper of God), and of Bethany, a New Testament village near Jerusalem. * In Greek the meaning of the name Lisa is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Also, the lilly flower. * In English the meaning of the name Lisa is: Oath of God. My God is bountiful. Lisa is often used as an independent first name. * It is pronounced LEE-sah. It is of English and Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Lisa is "God is my oath". Short form of Elisabeth. Actresses Lisa Bonet, Lisa Kudrow; talk show host Leeza Gibbons; basketball player Lisa Leslie. Also form of Elizabeth. Also form of Melissa. * Her real full name is Elisabeth Peterson in mentioned in the anime series and movies. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased